Nightmares
by Ghos-Tee
Summary: Neil has recurring nightmares. Character death. Rated T just in case.


**~I randomly thought of this little one shot. I don't wanna ruin it here, so you'll just have to read it. It may or may not be funny, depending on your sense of humour, but I think it'll be good :3 Maybe a character change...**

**CHARCTER DEATH.**

**This is set nine years after the heroes of this wonderful story defeat the buffoon known as Cronus! (FYI this would make them twenty-five (twenty-four for Archie and Atlanta) for all you people who aren't good at math.) **

**R&R! and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans.**

**-Lissa.**

Neil woke up in cold sweat. He'd been having the same dream every night for the past few weeks.

_It was the same all the time. He was getting ready to do a photo-shoot .He looked in the mirror. Neil was wearing the ugliest jumpsuit. He had gained weight and lost all but one section of it. His face was lined with a thin layer of acne and in the middle of his forehead, there was the mother pimple of all pimples. The photographer didn't seem to notice, and proceeded to lead him to take the pictures. Neil did the shoot like normal, and in when he saw the pictures...He exploded._

Nine years after the Chosen Ones finally defeated Cronus, (and I mean finally, like, come on! There's seven of you and only one of the most powerful gods in Ancient Greek history), Neil felt he should get back into his modelling career.

Neil grew to be one of the richest people in the world. He was very popular with the ladies, (and even more with himself then he ever was) was on every cover of every magazine, heck, he even got lead role offers from the best directors. His schedule was booked up right about after his funeral, and he had forgotten the most important thing he had pushed aside. His friends.

Everyday it was either a photo-shoot or an interview with the latest fashion trend magazine. He didn't mind, but he always thought he had forgotten something.

It was a lovely Wednesday afternoon, and Neil was on one of his hour-long breaks for one of his photo-shoots. He fought with himself, to call an old friend or look at himself in his even _shinier _gold (first choice of the day, from only the best miners) three-panelled mirror, and where his old one had a picture of him, his new once could change at his (most likely at one of his slaves—I mean helpers) will.

He won against his temptation and dialled his old pal's number. "Hey Jay! It's me, your old buddy Neil!"

"_Hey, Neil, hows your modelling going?" _Jay replied, as if he hadn't talked to Neil in years! (Yeah, because it's true).

"It's going really well." He said. Maybe he missed his buddies, his old friends. "You busy on the weekend?"

"_I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Theresa, I thought us and the kids were going to her father's. The kids have been waiting for a while know to see Grandpa, you know. Mostly likely the other around, huh?" _Jay laughed.

Oh, right, Jay and Theresa got married five years ago. They have, two boys? Atlanta and Archie got married too. And Atlanta has one on the way. Oh yeah! It was a double wedding. Neil was invited...Even was offered to be the best man. And he merely had 'better things to do'. These days Jay was one of the best sailors and Theresa's physic abilities grew so strong she could predict natural disasters. "Oh. How's the sailing these days"

"_It's great. Oh, Theresa's home! I'll ask her. Just wait one sec, 'kay?" _

"Sure thing." Neil checked his watch. Only fifteen minutes had gone by.

"_Theresa wants to know why you want us for the weekend, and me, being so excited you called, I forgot to ask." _He chuckled again.

"I was wondering if you would like to visit sometime," Neil said hopefully. He hadn't seen them in forever.

"_Hey, I'm sorry Neil, Theresa has her mind set on going to her dad's. Maybe next time?"_

"Have fun." It's okay. He'll just see if he can get a hold of his old pal Odie. He picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello?" _Odie asked. It sounded like there was video-games going on in the background.

"Hey, it's me Neil," He said. "What's going on—I mean what are you doing?"

"_Oh! I convinced the gods to free Calypso, and now I'm a video game tester and a designer. Isn't that great?"_

"That's awesome! Are you busy on the weekend?" He asked. Hopefully Odie wasn't in the middle of designing the next new video-game craze.

"_Hm. I'm testing like, twelve new games on Friday, and hopefully I can finish my new one—you know it's kind of based on when we lived in New Olympia...Brownstone, man, where do the years go, you know? I still think of the look on Cronus' face when we kicked his butt for good. It was all like, dwong? I have to go now, see ya later." _Odie hung up.

Archie and Atlanta. He dialled the number. "Hello?" Neil really needed to see some of his old friends.

"_Hey, Neil," _Atlanta said.

"You busy on the weekend?" _This _time he was sure they wouldn't be busy.

"_Well Archie's at the pool right now. You know he's training to go to the Olympics? He's a really good swimmer now. I think he has one of his swimming-meets. And, I have someone on the way, so travelling is a no-no. Looks like Archie's back, I have to go. See ya."_ Disappointed, he called the last person he was dying to see.

Herry.

I mean, what could this guy be so busy for an old friend, right? (Well, well, well, doesn't this sound familiar).

"_Hey pal, how's it going?" _

"Still the number one best looking man. You?" Neil let a little laugh.

"_I'm good. I own a restaurant now! Isn't that great?" _Yeah, sure. Now if he owned it, he probably wouldn't be free. But, he might as well ask, just in case.

"Have any plans for the weekend?" Most likely a no.

"_I only get Monday and Tuesday off, I'm sorry." _

Why couldn't they make some time for him? After all, _he _was making the effort to see them, maybe those guys _didn't _want to see their old friend.

"If any of them call, I'll say I have plans. They couldn't take time for me, sure as hell I'm not going to for them."

"Hey, Neil, you ready?" the photographer asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

(A/N: Now it's five years later, so those who have trouble with math (or 'lazy') Archie and Atlanta are twenty-nine, and everyone else is thirty.)

Over the course of the next five years, Neil's friends called him once in a while, to go to Atlanta's baby shower, to see Odie's new video-game, to see the boat Jay designed to get the best sailing. But he kept to his word.

Every night, he had this recurring nightmare. No hair, fat and skin problems.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Jay called one morning very shooken up. _"Hey, Neil."_

Okay, Jay doesn't sound to good. He figured he might as well listen. "Hey Jay."

"_It's Theresa...She got cancer." _

"Oh, my gods, where?" Neil started to tear up. There he was...He might not have a chance to see her again. All because none of his friends were free on the weekend. "Is it terminal?"

"_The doctor's found a lump about six weeks ago. I guess it grew into cancer then. They found it on her throat first, and I guess it spread to her lungs. The kids are devastated. But, she's fighting well. She's so brave. I called to let you know, and to see if you were busy...all seven of us should get together...It'd make Theresa a bit happier. So, if you aren't booked for today, do you want to come see us?"_

"No problem. I'm on way right now." Hopefully he won't get there too late.

Neil went upstairs to his room, and started rummaging for something in his closet. A box labelled 'old stuff' was what he was looking for. Once he found it, he ran down the two flights of stairs and hopped in his car.

He was supposed to be relaxing today, but this is more important.

He drove for what seemed like years. Every second felt like a minute, and every minute felt like an hour, so I'm sure how long four hours would kill you by then.

He finally pulled up to Brownstone.

He walked in. He saw Odie, a bit taller since he had last seen him, with Calypso, Herry, who looked pretty much the same, Atlanta and Archie with a little boy, and Jay and Theresa with two little kids in the centre of the room. Theresa was pale. She had an I.V. In her arm, but she seemed happy to see everyone here. There was a doctor at the side of the room, just in case Theresa needed her.

He opened the box he had brought. He had a few pictures, when they first started—someone had messed up Neil's hair so he wasn't happy, Archie looking Atlanta's way, Theresa and Jay standing side by side, Odie sitting on the ground, but half his face was cut off, and Herry blinked. He laughed at the photo, then passed it around which followed with laughter.

"You can keep it. You can have anything in this box."

Theresa smiled, then she cringed, and she was gone.

"Theresa! Theresa!" Hot tears streamed down Jay's face. The kids started to ball, and the whole room filled with sorrow, and in Neil's case, regret. He found himself crying too. The doctor call an ambulance, and Theresa was taken away.

Neil handed over the box to Jay. "I think you'd like this."

Neil sighed, and instead of driving home, he figured he'd stay at the Brownstone. He found his old room, and slept.

Four days later Jay held a quiet ceremony, and even most of the gods showed up. Even Hades. He said that she was in the Elysian Fields, waiting for us.

Neil woke up. He was in Brownstone. He was still sixteen. He flipped on the T.V. He wasn't the best looking man.

"It's not too late! I'm not too late!" Neil started prancing around. "It's not too late!" 

Odie came into the living room. "Yeah, but it's too early," he said rubbing his eye. "It's only six-thirty—and a Saturday for crying out loud. Now what are you so excited about?"

"Sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll tell everyone when we're all awake."

Neil told everyone about his dream. "And you guys had a double wedding, and you guys had two kids." When he was finished he gave everyone a big bear-hug. (Including Theresa!) It rivalled Herry's.

Wow, that was some dream.

**~Hey everyone! I thought it was going to be short—but no. I had too many ideas!**

**Hoped you liked!**

**I honestly think that this is my best work yet. Along with the other Neil one-shot I did. **

**-Lissa.**


End file.
